Ame no Uta – Song of Rain
by Nyuu D
Summary: "Gin tinha que admitir que não era a pessoa mais presente de todas, entretanto, nunca fez nada—absolutamente nada que não fosse pensando no bem que estaria fazendo a Rangiku. " :: GinRan, oneshot.


Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

* * *

Quando a forte chuva que encharcou o Rukongai deu uma pequena trégua, transformando-se numa espécie de garoa fina, o pequeno Ichimaru Gin saiu de sua proteção debaixo de um toldo de uma loja e foi caminhando pelas estradas de terra molhada. Formavam-se poças no chão, já que algumas áreas do terreno possuíam buracos e depressões.

Havia deixado Matsumoto para trás e talvez isso tenha sido um erro. Ela tinha medo de chuvas fortes e trovoadas, e aquela chuva em particular fora muito intensa, anunciando a chegada do verão.

Caminhou um pouco mais, ajeitando seu yukata escuro e puído. Os olhos apertados, o sorriso permanente e os cabelos prateados quase sempre faziam com que as pessoas ao redor o evitassem. Ele não se importava com isso, na realidade, era de certa forma algo vantajoso para ele.

Apressou o passo, virando aqui e ali nas esquinas do Rukongai para ir até onde ele e Matsumoto se abrigavam, num casebre na rua perto da entrada da floresta que havia sido abandonado por algumas almas que saíram dali e foram morar mais no centro do Rukongai, próximo da Seireitei. Era muito pequeno e não tinha móveis, mas eles se viravam do jeito que dava. Juntos, principalmente.

Gin tinha que admitir que não era a pessoa mais presente de todas, entretanto, nunca fez nada—absolutamente nada que não fosse pensando no bem que estaria fazendo a Rangiku. Então ele se sentia perdoado.

Quando começou a descer pelas ruelas do Rukongai até a área mais afastada, percebeu que vários locais estavam alagados. A água não estava alta, mas cobria seus pés descalços. Ele começou a correr pela rua e quando chegou à de baixo, deu de cara com uma água muito alta.

Apressou-se mais, os olhos bem abertos enquanto a água começava a cobrir mais seu corpo à medida que ele caminhava pela rua. Subiu até os joelhos, depois ao quadril, agora havia passado apenas um pouco do quadril, impedindo-o de ir muito rápido.

Quando chegou à sua rua, ele viu que o teto do casebre onde ele e Rangiku ficavam havia sido arrancado e a água havia invadido até mesmo a floresta, que ficava no mesmo nível inferior àquelas ruas. Mais adiante havia uma colina, então a água devia ter preenchido todo aquele espaço. Com sorte foi apenas aquilo, e não muito mais.

Ele empurrou a porta do casebre, achando que era uma má ideia. Mas era a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente, procurá-la lá.

– Rangiku! – Gritou ele, observando como a água havia preenchido a casinha de forma cruel e alguns poucos pertences dos dois estavam boiando. Ele pegou um dos cobertores finos que estava encharcado e empurrou-o para trás, vendo que o cordão de palha que Matsumoto começara a tecer como experiência para possíveis vendas estava flutuando sobre a água.

Ele pegou-o e olhou no outro cômodo onde ficava o banheiro. – Rangiku! – Gritou de novo, mas não houve mais respostas.

Ichimaru então saiu do casebre, deixando as coisas para trás. Levou apenas o cordão, porque para ele, o restante era de menos importância. Poderiam pegar depois, isso porque muitas coisas foram danificadas por causa do alagamento.

Ele caminhou dentro da água, lentamente indo na direção da floresta. Foi chamando pelo nome de Rangiku de forma insistente, adentrando as árvores. Muitas haviam sido dizimadas pela chuva. Não havia corrente, então os troncos flutuavam pelas águas, assim como alguns galhos e folhas.

Não sabia se havia a real possibilidade de Rangiku estar mesmo na floresta, entretanto, não sabia o que pensar. Estava angustiado. Talvez ela tivesse ido para a cidade, mas a procura seria muito mais ampla. Na floresta, ela com certeza não havia ido muito longe. Se não estivesse ali, Gin teria que procurá-la do outro lado.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando em volta. Chamando pelo nome dela, procurando em cima das árvores. Quando a encontrou pela primeira vez, não pretendia deixá-la se perder novamente. A chuva fora uma real fatalidade. Gin viu muitas famílias migrando de suas casas destruídas para o centro do Rukongai, onde não houve estragos.

Ele estava prestes a desistir quando chamou por ela novamente.

– Gin! – A voz de Rangiku apareceu de repente. Ichimaru virou-se para olhar para trás, de onde viera o som, e avistou Matsumoto em cima de uma árvore que ainda estava de pé, embora vários galhos tivessem sido arrancados. Sua expressão relaxou e ele apertou os olhos novamente, encarando-a com seu sorriso comprido.

– O que faz aí, Rangiku? – Ele se aproximou e pôs a mão no tronco da árvore, olhando para cima. Matsumoto estava apoiada num galho mais grosso, sentada sem perigos numa das fendas entre os demais galhos. – Não pode ficar numa árvore durante uma tempestade. Se um raio atingisse a árvore, você poderia morrer.

– Eu estava com medo. Só consegui me proteger da água aqui, quando ela começou a subir.

– Por que não foi para a cidade?

– Eu esperei que você voltasse. – Admitiu a loira com uma expressão tristonha, encolhendo os ombros de forma solitária. – Mas quando não deu mais para esperar, eu tive que correr. Acabei aqui.

– Bem, agora você pode descer. Venha, eu te levo. – Ele estendeu a mão, mas Matsumoto nem se mexeu. Ficou encarando o vácuo com seus olhos azuis, na direção da floresta, mais adiante. – O que foi?

– Eu falei pra você não sair, porque ia chover... – Resmungou Rangiku, desviando os olhos para outro lado enquanto Gin a olhava com curiosidade. – Mas você foi mesmo assim, me deixou aqui.

– Eu tinha que ir, Rangiku. Não seja assim.

– Para, Gin! Tô cansada disso! – Ela largou o galho e quase desequilibrou, mas ajeitou-se antes que isso acontecesse. Ichimaru se alarmou, pronto para pegá-la caso caísse. – Você sempre me deixa sozinha, é mais fácil eu simplesmente ficar sozinha de vez.

– Por que fala assim, Rangiku? – Gin olhou-a com seu sorriso morrendo devagar, virando a cabeça para o outro lado. Ele entendia como ela se sentia. Era injusto com ela na maior parte das vezes, podia contá-la logo o que estava pretendendo, por que saía sozinho tantas vezes. Mas não tinha certeza se tudo daria certo. Não podia falar nada sem ter certeza.

– Porque é a verdade!

Gin queria contá-la que tudo o que ele fazia era para o bem dela, e se ficava longe, mesmo assim estava pensando o tempo todo em deixá-la feliz.

Ele sorriu de repente e esticou a mão para ela novamente. – Olha. – Ele disse, chamando a atenção para o cordão de palha meio desfeito que ele havia recuperado no casebre. – Eu achei quando te procurei lá em casa. Posso ficar com ele?

– Mas eu não terminei ainda. – Matsumoto esfregou os olhos marejados e espiou lá embaixo, observando enquanto Gin amarrava o cordão no pulso esquerdo, os dedos compridos agilmente dando um nó de forma muito simples. A palha solta ficou despontando para fora mesmo com as duas voltas que foram dadas com o cordão.

– Mas eu gosto assim. – Ele terminou de amarrar o cordão e olhou para ela novamente, esticando as duas mãos. – Venha. Eu te pego... Ei, seu pé está inchado?

Matsumoto recolheu os pés e apertou as pernas com os braços.

– Você se machucou, Rangiku? – Gin fez uma legítima expressão de preocupação. – Venha, desça, você pode se machucar mais se ficar aí.

– Pare de se preocupar comigo, eu não—

– Rangiku. – Ele interrompeu, calando-a. – Se eu não me preocupar com você... Não tem outro motivo para eu continuar me esforçando tanto.

Ela pestanejou, os olhos ficando úmidos novamente. Ichimaru tombou a cabeça de leve para o lado e esperou que ela concordasse em descer, o que não demorou muito. Matsumoto virou-se e segurou-se nos galhos, soltando o corpo para baixo. Em seguida soltou as mãos e tentou segurar no tronco, arranhando um pouquinho o joelho.

Entrou na água finalmente e Gin a segurou pela cintura, virando-a para si. – Então, está doendo muito?

– Um pouco. Eu caí quando corri pra cá.

– Ok, eu te levo. – Ele virou, dando-lhe as costas para que ela subisse. Matsumoto olhou sem entender, para só então segurar-se nos ombros dele e subir, com um impulso, nas costas do garoto. Ele segurou-a por baixo dos joelhos e começou a caminhar pela água, afastando-se da floresta.

Rangiku apoiou o queixo nas mãos, ficando com o rosto ao lado do dele.

– Vou olhar seu machucado, e depois a gente procura um lugar pra ficar. – Ele foi falando enquanto arrastava-se pela água, aliviado por ter Matsumoto por perto novamente.

– Desculpa, Gin. Eu só faço besteira.

– Não fale bobagens. – Ichimaru ignorou. Não achava que era besteira, ela ficou com medo e procurou um lugar para se abrigar. Apenas não fez uma boa escolha. Mas como estava bem agora, não tinha mais importância. – Fiquei preocupado.

Matsumoto fez um bico e o abraçou, encolhendo os ombros com carinho.

Anos mais tarde, Gin perderia o cordão de palha numa de suas missões com Aizen, durante uma luta. Ele nunca mais achou aquele cordão. Bem que tentou procurar, mas a pressa de Aizen para retornar foi tanta que ele fingiu não dar importância à perda e o seguiu de volta para a Seireitei.

Ele até olhou para trás mais uma vez, procurando o cordão, mas estava escuro e ele não conseguiu enxergar mais nada, além de poças vermelhas de sangue e corpos mortos no chão.

Da outra vez que se encontrou com Rangiku após a perda do cordão, Gin pensou em contá-la, mas não disse nada. Ela só foi notar um bom tempo depois, e quando questionado sobre isso, Ichimaru respondeu que a palha havia se desgastado e arrebentado, então ele guardou em casa. Matsumoto quis fazer outro para ele, mas ele disse que não iria adiantar substituir o velho cordão por um novo, já que aquele tinha valor sentimental.

Ficou culpado ao dizer isso, apesar de não estar mentindo realmente. Ela ficou feliz ao ouvir.

Gin só contou a ela numa noite de chuva que antecedeu o caos na Seireitei causado por ele, Aizen e Tousen.

– Aquele cordão de palha, Rangiku – começou ele, olhando a chuva lá fora. Estavam protegidos dessa vez, nada de mau aconteceria. – Eu não tenho mais.

– O quê? – Ela ficou confusa, baixando o masu de saquê. – Como assim?

– Eu perdi. – Explicou, pousando o próprio masu sobre a mesinha entre eles, deixando o saquê de lado. Rangiku apertou as sobrancelhas na direção dele. – Perdi numa missão. O meu inimigo arrebentou o cordão e eu não encontrei.

– Por que não me contou? – Disse ela com autoridade, claramente aborrecida. Gin sorriu para ela, gostando da reação enérgica da loira. Ela era assim mesmo, então ele sempre gostava. – Eu teria feito outro pra você!

– Eu entendo, por isso gostaria que fizesse outro para mim hoje.

– Mesmo? – Matsumoto se mexeu, parecendo entusiasmada. Estava sentada confortavelmente na almofada no chão, enquanto Ichimaru estava ajoelhado sobre uma almofada idêntica do outro lado. – Ainda tenho algumas coisinhas, posso fazer agora mesmo. Mas por que só hoje?

– Você me deu aquele cordão num dia em que eu tomei uma decisão. – Gin explicou. – Hoje também é uma noite em que vou tomar uma decisão.

– Que decisão é essa? – Rangiku estranhou.

– Você vai saber quando a hora chegar. – Gin falou com um tom enigmático e Matsumoto, apesar de não gostar muito daquele suspense, sabia que não adiantaria absolutamente nada insistir para ele falar, porque não ia. Portanto, ela levantou-se da almofada e saiu de onde estavam, indo para seu quarto nos fundos da casa pequena.

Ela não demorou muito tempo para fazer o cordão, e logo o amarrou no braço esquerdo dele. Entretanto, dessa vez, a palha fora muito bem trançada e fechada ao final com um nó bem firme. Não ia sair do braço dele tão cedo, só se fosse arrebentada, mesmo.

Gin olhou o cordão e manteve seu sorriso nos lábios.

– Obrigado, ficou muito bonito.

– Eu ia colocar umas pedras que tenho aqui – ela tagarelou enquanto fuçava na caixinha. – Mas achei que você não ia gostar, né? Melhor assim. – Ela se mexeu e pegou o pulso dele com as mãos, observando o cordão de duas voltas. Havia sentado ao lado dele na mesinha para quatro ao invés de na frente.

Ele havia prometido a si mesmo que resolveria tudo de forma a evitar que ela chorasse novamente, mas sabia que não ia conseguir fazer isso. Não isso. Mas poderia tentar fazer mais. Muito mais. Lágrimas não importariam quando tudo estivesse acabado, porque ele teria feito o certo.

Observou o rosto sorridente dela para o cordão de palha, e depois para o saquê enquanto enchia o masu para beber outra dose.

Definitivamente, ele faria tudo valer a pena.


End file.
